1. Field of the Invention
A condition known as red heat results in serious damage to brine-cured cattle hides, resulting in millions of dollars in losses to the leather industry each year. This condition is caused by the presence of halophilic bacteria (halobacteria) on the hides, and attempts to control it with bacteriocidal agents have largely been unsuccessful. There has thus been a strong incentive to develop a method of treating hides in order to protect them from damage caused by the destructive bacteria. This invention relates to a novel process which provides such protection by inhibiting the growth of halobacteria on hides.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The appearance of red heat on salt-preserved cattle hides has long been observed. A red color appears on the flesh side of hides during periods of high temperature and has been considered an indication that the hides should be processed as soon as possible in order to avoid damaging the surface of the leather.
The red color has been attributed to the presence of pigments inside growing halophilic bacteria. Whether these bacteria were actually responsible for damage to the hide or were merely an indication that other bacteria could begin to grow and cause damage was not established until Bailey and Birbir (1996. J. Amer. Leather Chemists Assoc. vol. 91, pp. 47-51) showed that, under prolonged periods of growth (7 weeks) at 104.degree. F., halophilic bacteria were able to digest the grain surface of brine-cured hides, causing damage that was readily observable to the naked eye when the hide was processed into leather. Conventional bacteriocides approved for use in the hide-curing industry have not been effective for the control of these microorganisms.